Foi de Ginny
by nanet-frog
Summary: Elle se désespère... Son bel ami ne la regarde pas ?


_J'ai écrit cette petite Fic pour cerner le personnage de Ginny... Ce texte à plus de six mois et je ne l'ai pas remanié. Il a été publié sans mon autorisation sur un autre site que celui où mes texte sont publiés en premier ! Ce qui n'est pas très sympathique. _

_C'est un exercice, écrit au présent... Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_**Foi de Ginny.**_

J'ouvre les yeux, sentiment de chaleur. Le soleil semble décidé à égayer cette journée. Mais mon cœur aura-t-il des raisons de s'égayer ? Je m'étire lentement, ondulant mon corps dans les draps de ce grand lit. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir du berceau de mes rêves. Ils sont plus beaux que mes journées. Je jette un œil dans la chambre. Vide. Il faut vraiment que je me lève.

Je file dans la salle de bain, me prépare en quelques minutes, laissant à mes cheveux le soin de se coiffer seuls dans un grand mouvement de tête. J'accroche un sourire à ma face et pousse la porte de la grande salle. Il est là. Ils sont là. Je descends les marches de l'escalier et me dirige vers la sortie. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas laisser traîner mes yeux sur lui. C'est plus fort que moi, alors, juste une seconde. Zut, il lève les yeux. J'avance comme si de rien n'était, je me faufile au travers du couloir. Et s'il a vu ? Et s'il a senti que je le regardais ? Mes joues picotent d'un rose naissant.

Je prends rapidement un déjeuner sans conviction aucune et me décide à aller dans le parc. Ils sont dans la salle commune et ne viendront pas à cette heure. Elle les fait bosser leurs cours. Oh, merci, mione, merci. Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi tous ces sentiments que je croyais éteints reviennent à moi ? J'avais réussi à le chasser, presque l'oublier. Et là, un regard de lui a suffi. Un seul de ses regards et j'ai fondu. Ses yeux. Ses grands yeux verts posés sur moi et me voilà anéantie. Me voilà redevenue folle de lui. Je me hais d'être autant amoureuse de lui. Et s'il ne me rendait jamais mon amour ?

Je m'approche du banc près du lac et me laisse tomber. Les larmes au bord des yeux, je tente de faire le vide dans ma tête. Il faut que je réagisse. Je me sens complètement vidée. J'ai tant besoin de sa présence, de ses rires, de ses … oh ! Me voilà encore en train de rêver. Je secoue la tête faisant basculer mes cheveux devant moi. Puis d'un coup de nuque les jette en arrière. Deux larmes s'échappent sous la violence du geste et coulent le long de mes joues jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je les happe et les fait rouler sur mes lèvres du bout de ma langue. Salées. Douces. Je prends alors une grande inspiration. Harry, je t'aime et foi de Ginny, tu seras mien !

Je me redresse, décidée à vaincre cette anxiété qui me tenaille depuis quinze jours. Je vais affronter son regard. Je vais affronter ses sourires sans faillir. Sans m'effondrer. Sans que mon cœur cède. Je traverse le parc vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il doit y être. Ce soir, c'est notre dernier match, il ne ratera pas l'entraînement. Il voudra voir Ron se préparer. Même s'il ne pourra pas assister tout à l'heure à notre sacre. Je ris seule, pensant à la tête de nos adversaires. Oui, ce soir, nous pouvons gagner la coupe. Et j'ai bien l'intention d'attraper ce vif d'or avant qu'ils n'aient réalisé que le match tourne en leur défaveur. Je ris seule. Du rire aux larmes, voilà ce que tu provoques chez moi. Je rentre dans les vestiaires, Ron est là, assis, tétanisé sur son banc. Je le bouscule, il râle. Et lui, qui me regarde. Par Merlin, ses yeux sur moi, je me sens mal. Je sors du vestiaire en courant prétextant être en retard.

L'entraînement terminé, dans une heure le match. La journée est passée si vite. Sans lui. Me voilà seule dans ma chambre à pester contre moi-même. Je le fuis et je m'en veux. Je le fuis alors que je ne suis bien que près de lui. Je me hais. Il est tout. Tout ce dont je rêve depuis tellement de nuits.

La porte s'ouvre et Hermione se penche au-dessus de mon lit. Elle sait. Elle a compris depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle me tend les bras. Soulagement. Sentiment diffus de se sentir aimée, comprise. Mais ce sont ses bras à lui que je voudrais sentir serrés autour de mon corps. Je rougis. Elle sourit. Elle chuchote des mots doux. Je ne peux répondre. Trop de douleur dans mon cœur. Trop de choses à dire. Elle sait et me tend juste sa main. Il est temps. Il faut y aller. Il faut gagner ce match, pour l'équipe, pour les Gryffondors. Pour lui.

Le match, je ne pense pas. Je joue.

Euphorie.

Liesse.

Joie de Ron qui sautille de bras en bras, enlaçant amoureusement la coupe de la victoire. Je le regarde amusée. On l'a fait. Je n'en reviens pas. On a gagné. Mais je n'arrive pas à être heureuse. Il n'est pas là.

La porte s'ouvre.

Le temps s'arrête. Il entre et je ne contrôle plus. Je me sens courir et lui sauter dans les bras. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je vis. Puis tout à coup, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je revis. Il vient de me donner ce baiser dont j'ai rêvé depuis des semaines. Je m'accroche à son cou, au bord de l'extase. Mais que fait-il ? Il me relâche. Je suis ses yeux. Il regarde quoi ? Qui ? Ron ! Puis doucement, lentement, il plonge son regard dans le mien. Et ce sourire... Je vis. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent légèrement. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à sa proposition de sortir de la pièce. Le suivre. Au bout de la nuit.

Au bout de ma vie. Je l'aime.

* * *

_Les reviews permettent d'améliorer les textes... comme chacun de nous ! Alors si vous aimez, merci de le dire... _

_Biz, nanet-frog._


End file.
